


Kinktober 28

by wingedcatninja



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: CFNM, D/s dynamic, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, NSFW, Overstimulation, Post-Orgasm Torture, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: The rules are simple: he doesn’t come without permission; if he does, he gets punished.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Morgan Chase (OC)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495709
Kudos: 19





	Kinktober 28

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be day 28 of Kinktober with prompt Overstimulation. I apologize for nothing.

Dean bucked beneath her, his hips thrusting into her touch on their own, wanting, needing, more. His hands slid restlessly from her thighs to her waist to her hips and even around to finger her covered pussy. Stray thoughts flitted through his mind, but they were inconsequential, all that mattered was her hands on his cock, working some kind of magic. She brought him to the edge of heaven over and over, never letting him get all the way there, and it was torture. Sweet, delicious torture. 

“Remember the rules, Dean,” her voice said from somewhere above him, like the disembodied voice of a Goddess.

There were no words left, all he could do was grunt his response, hoping she understood what he meant. Her hands, her fingers, were pushing him towards the edge again. He had lost count of how many times she had let him get a peek at the pleasure that awaited once he tumbled over that edge. He felt the shivers race up his spine, his balls tightening, his fucking toes curled. He wanted it so badly, he needed it, but he knew that he would only get there if she allowed it. He might have been begging, he had no idea what came out of his mouth anymore.

Then it happened. He was balancing precariously on the edge, where she had kept him for so long. His hips bucked, her hands did a thing, and he tumbled over the edge with a desperate cry: “No!”

Through the sound of the blood rushing in his ears, he heard her above him, the voice of his Goddess, the sound of disappointment. It made his soul want to curl up and die. All he wanted was to please her, and he had failed at that, just like he failed at everything else.

As soon as he started coming, her hands stopped everything, just gripping the base of his cock and holding him steady while the thick white ropes dribbled down his cock. It was the least satisfying orgasm of his life. 

“Oh, Dean. You know what happens now, don’t you?” The voice of his Goddess came from above and his heart sank in his chest.

Wiping the come off her hands, she gripped his oversensitive cock and started stroking hard and fast. Dean bit down on his own arm, his howl of pain and frustration muffled by his own flesh. His other hand gripped her thigh hard enough to bruise. He bucked beneath her, his body reacting on instinct, trying to get the pain to stop. As if she was riding a wild bronco, she gripped him tightly with her knees and held on, never stopping the strokes. Using her other hand, she rubbed the tip in tight circles with her palm, adding a whole new level of discomfort.

When she finally stopped, Dean collapsed, his body feeling boneless, as if he was melting into the mattress. She wiped him down with a damp washcloth, even that gentle touch making his body flinch involuntarily. 

“Good boy.” 

Those two words whispered softly into his ear made it all worth it.


End file.
